


Haikyuu Ships But Make It Spicy

by l1eyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1eyan/pseuds/l1eyan
Summary: I literally am busy with acads and various spicy scenarios always comes up in my head so i decided to compile it in here.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	Haikyuu Ships But Make It Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> hello, im back! this is a brainrot that i came up at 2 am after my mind went black and i cannot do any acads related thing anymore. i hope you all enjoy and take care :D

Iwaizumi’s jaw tightened from the view that welcomed him in the dingy restaurant. He hastily freed himself from his expensive coat and placed it on the couch. He totally looks out of place with his man spread and his whole being that reeks of luxury and success. His eye sharpened like an eagle locking on its prey. 

Oikawa Tooru literally has no idea of Iwaizumi Hajime’s being in the same space as he is. He was taking shots repeatedly and even at a fast pace! God knows how low his tolerance is. He almost fell asleep on the table because of the alcohol dominating his system. He was woken up by a harsh slap from his classmate. His eyes immediately shot up and after a few curses, he was about to hit back, if not only to the sight of a furious Iwa that welcomed him.

Iwa lifted his hand near to his chest and then curled up his thumb and pinky leaving only three of his fingers. Oikawa thought it was an okay signal when Iwaizumi’s face darkened and he dragged his fingers to his neck. Fuck. Oikawa immediately stood up. He fucked up. 

“Haj… I’m sorry” Oikawa tried to call out to Iwaizumi and apologize but the man would not give him an ounce of his attention even when they are in a closed space. The road that they are taking is a bit different and is foreign to Oikawa. Iwaizumi parked somewhere really secluded–it felt exclusive and is now filled with lush greeneries and trees. “Out.” Iwaizumi declared in a calm yet firm tone. Oikawa had difficulty getting out because he was uncontrollably shaking. You see, when they entered the car Iwaizumi did not hesitate to shove a device up his ass.

Oikawa moved his head sideways gently. He apologized numerous times but to no avail. Haj comfortably sat in the gazebo located outside the huge mansion that he owned. He signed for Oikawa to come to him. He manspreads and has Oikawa sitting on one of his thighs. Oikawa’s hands are tied–limiting his movement to resist. Iwaizumi’s knee is between Oikawa’s legs giving him some friction. It’s literally midnight so nobody is around, yet the thought of being sexually tortured in Iwaizumi’s front yard just excites Oikawa. The cold breeze that brushed his neck and the warmth that is building up in between his legs.

“Please just wreck me.” he was delirious and overstimulated. Iwaizumi’s hands lingered at his neck and then restricted his breathing for a good minute. “Come for me when I call out your name...” Hajime’s voice was enough to drive Tooru wild, he rubbed himself in Iwaizumi’s thighs. He can feel something building up on his stomach and then his entire body was trembling and then stars filled his vision. 

Tooru felt so weak after he wet himself and he felt drowsy. This sleepiness did not last long when a harsh slap landed on his cheek. “I was going to be kind and let you come even when you were such a slut in that restaurant. And yet now you came even before my signal.” Iwaizumi pushed Tooru down to the ground and grabbed his hair–his face landed on his crotch.

“Suck like the slut that you are.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
